


Friday Afternoon Encounter

by Sildurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, PIV Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, University Students, afab language, haaa I love them, tender and gentle Tsukishima, trans!yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: On a Friday afternoon, Yamaguchi is home, waiting for his boyfriend to return from university. It turns out that once he is there, he has a certain idea in mind.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	Friday Afternoon Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read with the same Tsukkiyama fic I wrote [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464588), but it's not necessarily connected.

The kitchen was small. Sometimes even too small for one person to freely arrange a more complicated lunch or do the dishes, but sometimes two fit it perfectly well.

This Friday afternoon, it was only Yamaguchi who hummed a song to himself while preparing his tea. He waited for the sizzling kettle and looked out of the small window just behind the sink, which gave him a splendid sight of the inner yard and balconies of the other tiny apartments, just like theirs.

Living here was okay. The rent wasn't high and their neighbours were nice. The only negative part were the thin walls which were the reason why Yamaguchi and Tsukishima knew their neighbours at all and moreover, knew that they were nice and accepting. Nevertheless, they tried to keep it down, whenever they were about to… get louder.

A small click announced that the hot water was ready, distributing steam up to the ceiling. Yamaguchi stemmed himself from the tray on which he was leaning and poured the hot liquid on the bag of green tea he had prepared in his cup. With this set, he made his way back to their small living room. Not much fit in here. A small couch just enough for the two of them, a foldable table, a shelve with some of their books all mixed together, and a standard lamp in the corner, giving enough light even during the winter.

Yamaguchi sat on the couch and observed the white clouds he could just see from the place he was sitting, while he waited for his tea to cool down enough to drink it.

Classes always ended around noon for him, but he knew that Tsukishima was still in his last lecture, before he would come home to their shared flat.

It was Yamaguchi's Friday afternoon routine. He went home, stashed away his stuff, changed into something comfortable, read a paper or wrote a report for his classes, before making a tea and waiting for Tsukishima to return.

Their first year at uni had been stressfull since both of them had to get used to new schedules, new teachers, new classmates, and the overall organisation which was plenty different to their high school years. Or school in general. With the second year being halfway through, they had accustomed to their living style and actually quite enjoyed being here.

When Yamaguchi had finished half of his tea, he heard a familiar thud as someone stopped in front of the door. The following noise from a key being put into the lock and turned made the freckled boy smile. He got up in order to welcome his boyfriend.

The entry hall as well as the genkan were small, tiny compared to Yamaguchi's family house. When he now stood in front of the door, barefoot and awaiting, a warm feeling grew inside his stomach with the expectation of greeting a slightly stressed Tsukishima who would be finally home after a long week at uni.

The door opened and the blonde shock of hair was the first thing Yamaguchi noticed, as Tsukishima had narrowed his head a little bit.

"Welcome back," Yamaguchi said quietly. He observed how his boyfriend slid out of his shoes and coat, hanging it on the hook next to the door. His bag was dropped on the ground in front of to the small shelve.

It took some seconds but then he lifted his head, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm back," he said with the same quietness.

They stood in front of each other. Yamaguchi wasn't sure what exactly was wrong or if something had happened, but Tsukishima was slightly off. He stood there as in trance, his face slightly distorted as if he had eaten something mouldy for lunch.

"Tsukki?" He tugged at his boyfriend's shirt and finally, the blonde relaxed and took the step forward, embracing Yamaguchi in a very tight hug. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's shoulders, placing his hot palms flat on Yamaguchi's shoulder blades while pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked once more, caressing the back of the taller man. He ran his finger tips softly up and down the spine, hopefully soothing. "What's wro- Hmpf."

Tsukishima had raised his head just enough to press his mouth on Yamaguchi's lips. He reciprocated the kiss, which was eager and much deeper as he had expected it to be since they were still in front of the genkan to their tiny apartment.

Yamaguchi placed a hand on Tsukishima's cheek and broke the kiss to give him a worried look.

"What happened, Tsukki?"

The blonde averted his gaze. "Nothing."

"Really?" Yamaguchi asked and tried a daring smile.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, a furrow appearing between his eyebrows.

The freckled boy chuckled. "It's alright, tell me whenever you want. For dinner I thought of-"

Another kiss made Yamaguchi loose his breath.

There was certainly something off or at least different today, as Tsukishima leaned in for another hungry kiss, tugging at his bottom lip and sliding one hand into Yamaguchi's hair he had grown out over the past one and a half years since they had started living together. The other hand reached down for Yamaguchi's buttocks and squeezed slightly which made the freckled boy groan.

Okay, now he knew where this was going to go.

"You sure there is nothing you want to talk about?" He tried once more as soon as his mouth wasn't occupied with another pair of lips.

Tsukishima's eyes looked somewhat hurt, yet hunger sparked through them, lightning the bright eyes with want.

"Alright," Yamaguchi said and stroke his back. "Let's go to the bedroom."

The way to their bedroom wasn't long. Their ways to other rooms were in general not long, but today was a delight.

While they got rid of most of their clothes on the way, paving the wooden floor with their clothes, Tsukishima wouldn't let go of his boyfriend. He kissed his neck, his cheeks, stroke over back and sides, hot fingers searching for more warmth, before they finally stood in front of their bed.

Yamaguchi wanted to kiss his boyfriend again, but Tsukishima placed his hands on his shoulders, pressing him down on the mattress. The blonde followed the movement he had indicated and placed one knee between Yamaguchi's legs, the other on his left side. His hands were busy with fetching the hem of the brunette's shirt, shoving it towards his armpits.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi whined. He reached up to cup his boyfriend's face and pull him closer.

The blonde noticed his need and a soft smile hushed over his lips, before he leaned down, pushing his tongue between Yamaguchi's lips, proding inbetween.

Tsukishima placed a firm hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder, the other held his cheek and stroke down slowly, tugging at the shirt.

"Off," Yamaguchi whispered between two kisses and Tsukishima nodded. He helped to get rid of the fabric, now laying somewhere out of sight. His bright eyes gazed over Yamaguchi's chest.

He wasn't wearing any binder anymore since it was the first Yamaguchi wanted to take off after returning home and having time to relax. But Tsukishima never minded and had accepted his boyfriend with or without the additional piece of fabric.

He let his finger slide down, caressing Yamaguchi's sternum and ribs as he tried not to touch his breast that much.

Once he started to stroke down his sides and massaged them to loosen the muscles, Yamaguchi visibly relaxed into the touch. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, feeling that Tsukishima observed his reactions. His breath started to flatter when Tsukishima leaned down, kissing his neck, throat, clavicle and shoulders. He shifted his knee until it rubbed softly against Yamaguchi's groin, making the brunette moan softly as he felt sparks of arousal running through his lower abdomen.

While Tsukishima was busy with kissing his shoulder, Yamaguchis reached down to fondle his boyfriend through the light fabric of his boxershorts. It made him groan quietly into his ears, creating a shiver running down the brunette's spine. He stroke the growing erection slowly but firm, feeling it getting harder under his touch.

"Tada," the blonde whispered. He pressed his nose into the dark hair before brazing himself on the bed, his eyes searching for a familiar dark green pair.

"I'm here, Tsukki." Yamaguchi smiled and kissed his boyfriend's nose, hovering above him. "I'm here with you."

"Nhnn," Tsukishima made. He leaned closer to press a tender kiss on Yamaguchi's lips before he pulled back and fetched the lube and a condom from the drawer of their nightstand.

He took an upright position and folded his legs under himself, his hands sliding down to Yamaguchi's hips.

"Shorts?" He asked.

Yamaguchi nodded. "Off."

They somehow pulled the last pieces of fabric separating them off together. Yamaguchi felt cool air hitting the wetness between his legs and noticed that Tsukishima's length was at full hardness already, the foreskin pulled back, and pearls of precum glistening on top.

The freckled man reached out and tugged softly at the sensitive member, stroking up and down, making his boyfriend moan quietly. Tsukishima cowered and searched for a grip on him, tangling one hand between neck and hairline as he pressed his face against Yamaguchi's cheek.

"Tada, I'm- Not so..."

Yamaguchi understood his unspoken words and let go. He wrapped an arm around Tsukishima's waist and pulled him closer and on top of him. The blonde inhaled a shuttering breath, before lifting his face just enough to pepper kisses on the many freckles. He trailed them down to shoulders, sternum, abdomen and thighs.

A soft rustle accompanied his repositioning as he tucked his head between Yamaguchi's thighs. He placed a warm hand on a freckled leg to spread it apart, allowing him to see the glistening wetness which made Yamaguchi sigh as soon as Tsukishima pressed a kiss on either side of his folds.

He moved his kisses along both sides and upwards until he licked a long stripe over Yamaguchi's clit. The freckled boy couldn't stop a soft moan spilling from his lips as he experienced the gathered arousal rushing over him.

Tsukishima licked and kissed it once more, before starting to suck on the sensitive bundle of nerves. He let his other hand slide down and stroke with his thumb over the wet folds, before pressing carefully one finger inside, followed by a second.

Yamaguchi squirmed under the soft fondling and gasped, breath raspy. While searching for support, he got his hands on a nearby pillow and Tsukishima's hair, buried somewhere between his legs. He felt his boyfriend rubbing the rough patch inside of him while sucking his clit, which made him tremble and writh under the gentle touch.

But then the blonde retrieved his fingers and got on his knees. He chuckled slightly since he felt a needy hand reaching out for him.

He took the lube and condom to prepare himself and Yamaguchi couldn't deny the anticipation growing within him as he watched how his boyfriend unwrapped a condom, rolling it over his dripping erection. A soft _flop_ announced the opening of the bottle of lube.

Tsukishima spread some of it over his palm, before starting to give himself a few strokes, slicking his own length. While he was doing so, he kept his narrowed eyes directed on his boyfriend, who still laid in their bed, wiggling his legs and breathing raggedly.

"Tsukki," he whispered softly, reaching out a hand. "Come on already."

The blonde leaned forwards to hover over him, his dark eyes fixated on Yamaguchi's pleading look. A hand reached down and a shudder ran over the freckled boy's spine as he felt Tsukishima's fingers spreading some of the lube over his folds and inside.

A soft chuckle escaped Tsukishima's mouth before he leaned back again, not as far as before. He lifted both of Yamaguchi's legs with a firm grip and without pressing too hard into his skin, and lined himself up.

But he hesitated.

"It's okay, Tsukki." Yamaguchi touched his hand with his own slight sweaty fingers.

The bright eyes flickered to meet his boyfriend's gaze and Yamaguchi could see a certain tension buried inside the wild look of desire. But it passed once Yamaguchi stroked his hand with a slow and calming pace.

"I'm okay."

Tsukishima nodded. He let out a shakily breath before he began to carefully push inside of Yamaguchi.

It startled him at first, but this had always been like this. The somewhat familiar hot and hard length prodding inside of him, splitting his sensitive area with a sense of the fullness mixed with the desire to keep it locked.

Tsukishima moved slowly at first, adjusting to Yamaguchi's signs whether it was okay to press further or wait so that he could adapt to his length. When he was seated fully inside of him, his balls resting softly against Yamaguchi's butt, both of them breathed out.

"Tada-"

Yamaguchi blinked through heavy eyelids, hazed with want. "I'm alright, Tsukki. Move."

And Tsukishima was seemingly relieved to have the OK as he pulled out and let out a sigh once he hit back inside. He resisted the urge to snap his hips in a faster pace and kept it calm, but Yamaguchi could see the strain on his face, muscles tense, biting his bottom lip.

"Faster," he whispered and added softly: "Tsukki."

He looked up and noticed a hunch of a smile forming around the corners of Tsukishima's lips, before the next move took out the breath of his lungs. He gasped quickly and adjusted to the set pace, faster than before but still savouring.

He let his head flop back onto the sheets and let out a subliminal moan, while grasping for something, a pillow, mussed sheets, a sweaty hand.

His body rocked forwards and back, keeping the rhythm his boyfriend set to relish their pleasures with warm and wet slickness.

Yamaguchi sighed out, unable to suppress a moan, while he felt the familiar stretch as Tsukishima was moving inside of him, chasing for the climax both of them needed after a long week of uni and work.

"Tada," Tsukishima sighed out and Yamaguchi opened his eyes to see a distorted smile on his boyfriend's lips. "I'm… Tada." His voice broke while searching for a better grip, his hands frantically running up and down Yamaguchi's thighs.

The freckled boy felt similar, heat pooling in his lab. ".. too," he managed and gasped for some more air.

Tsukishima nodded, as far as it was noticable through their rocking movements, and reached out with a hand to stroke over Yamaguchi's clit.

It didn't take long for the freckled boy to tumble over the edge, having his boyfriend touching two of his sensitive parts at once. He felt the heat rushing over him and moaned long and softly while he came down.

Tsukishima groaned quietly and spilled into the condom, buried inside of his boyfriend.

Heavy breathing filled the room once they stilled again, trying to catch up what they had done.

Yamaguchi winced when Tsukishima finally pulled out, knotting the plastic and placing it somewhere safe for the time being. Then, he reached out and stroke over Yamaguchi's legs, still tilted and spread.

"Tada? You okay? Was it… alright?"

Yamaguchi sighed and smiled as he looked up to the worried look in his boyfriend's face.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I'm alright. Was really good." He reached out and took Tsukishima's sweaty fingers in his. "How about you?"

Tsukishima frowned, his chest still heaving slightly, as he followed Yamaguchi's eyes to their interlocked hands and back. A smile ghosted around his lips and the lustfull haze in his eyes had disappeared. He was back to his usual self, caring and somewhat indifferent, but still tender concerning everything around Yamaguchi.

"I'm okay as well. I will… get something." He got up and placed Yamaguchi's hand on the mattress.

The freckled boy closed his eyes again and listened to a pair of feet strolling through their apartment until they reached the bathroom and returned.

"Tada." It was the only warning before Yamaguchi felt a gentle hand spreading his legs once more and a wet cloth running over his sensitive skin. Tsukishima wiped him clean and got another cloth to run over his legs, stomach, and arms.

"Thanks, Tsukki." Yamaguchi smiled, a little bit tired. He saw Tsukishima picking up the condom and used cloths, before going back to the bathroom to probably clean up himself as well.

The freckeld boy shuffled his way upwards so that he laid on his usual side of the bed and fetched the blanket to snug under. When Tsukishima returned, seeing his boyfriend snuggling himself under their shared blanket, he chuckled softly and hurried to follow him into the warmth.

Yamaguchi observed it with a grin until he felt two warm hands wrapping around his middle and soft hair pressing against his temple. They breathed calmly and just savoured the silence which filled now the tiny apartment.

"So," Yamaguchi started. He reached out and stroke through soft strands of blonde hair. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, evading the question while he drew imaginary circles on Yamaguchi's skin.

"What happened that you wanted to do… this," Yamaguchi said while gesturing vaguely to the chaotic bedroom which had their clothes laying everywhere, the lube and open condom wrapper still on the nightstand.

Tsukishima grunted quietly, a blush coloured his cheeks in soft roses.

"Nothing special," he mumbled and pressed his face in the crook of Yamaguchi's neck.

"Oh, really?" Yamaguchi snickered softly. "I doubt that though."

"Tada," Tsukishima groaned, dunning.

"Not that I mind though. This was really… really good." The freckled boy chuckled. "But come on, we're adults now. You can tell me everything. Especially the embarassing things."

Tsukishima raised his head and observed his boyfriend for a while. He let his cheeks caressed by Yamaguchi, whose face was relaxed as he waited for his answer.

"Aright." Tsukishima sighed, without a tone of annoyance in it, and started to explain with a hoarse voice. "Today, during lunchtime, I went to _Family Mart_ and… saw a magazine. Nothing special," he added hastily, but Yamaguchi still smiled curiously.

"There are many kinds of magazines at a konbini," the freckled boy chuckled.

"Yeah, uh, no nudes or something." Tsukishima frowned. "It was a normal one, a sport magazine."

"And?" Yamaguchi placed his flat palm on Tsukishima's cheek.

"There was a man on the title page, wearing the new _Mizuno_ wear the released recently and he… kinda… resembled you."

Yamaguchi's mouth formed a surprised 'O' and he really said "Oh."

"Satisfied?" He made an attempt to burry his face once more in the crook of Yamaguchi's neck to hide away his embarrassment, but Yamaguchi stopped him by sliding his fingers softly under his chin.

"Yeah," he said, but with a wide grin. "I'm totally satisfied."

Tsukishima just stared at him for a while, before the blush rose on his cheeks and became dark red. Yamaguchi wasn't fast enough since the blonde managed to sneek past his fingers and press his face against heated skin.

Yamaguchi giggled softly and stroke through the sweaty blonde hair.

"Me too," Tsukishima finally groaned, his voice vibrating on the slightly freckled skin.

"I'm glad," his boyfriend answered, his smile growing tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and I hope you liked what I wrote! Leave a comment if you did :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)  
> 


End file.
